La novia de mi capitán
by FrikiHimechan
Summary: Al capitán siempre se le veía escribir en aquella pequeña libreta. Nunca dijo sobre qué o quién escribía. —Te propongo un trato. —me dijo con una sonrisa burlona al notar el objeto de mi interés. —Cuando todo esto termine, dejaré que veas lo que hay aquí. —movió la libreta de un lado a otro y mis ojos la siguieron. Y a fin de cuentas, pude saberlo... One-shot - IchiRuki - AU


**Holaa! Aquí la desaparecida dando señales de vida. Tuve que quitarle las telas de araña a mi cuenta :P Bueno, supongo que deben sospechar los motivos de mi ausencia. Este es mi último semestre en la universidad y está muuyy complicado y los horarios son del terror. El proximo semestre hago mi internado y al fin egresaré. ¡Wiii!**

 **Pero bueno, no nos desviemos del tema. Aquí regreso con un nuevo One Shot. Hoy en la biblioteca, mientras ventilaba mi cabeza del estudio, me puse a leer "Adiós al Septimo de Linea" una serie de libros del autor chileno Jorge Inostrosa que trata sobre las aventuras y desventuras de varios personajes durante la Guerra del Pacífico. En fin, ese libro me gusta mucho, pero decidí darle una "ambientación" y me puse a escuchar un disco de un grupo de neofolklore que tiene el mismo nombre y está inspirado en esas novelas. Y ahí encontré una canción que hizo "clic" en mi cerebrito y el flechazo quincy de la inspiración llegó a mi.**

 **Espero que les guste. La narración está en primera persona, espero haber hecho un buen trabajo... Es mi primera vez :P**

* * *

 **La historia está ambientada en una época rara... o sea, es como la transición entre lo medieval y moderno. Así que hay rifles, katanas y bayonetas. Y el uniforme es algo parecido a los que usaban los soldados japoneses durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial. De todas maneras no me extiendo mucho en ese tema, así que... no se compliquen.**

* * *

 **Los personajes de Bleach no me pertenecen.**

 **Historia inspirada en "La novia de mi capitán", letra de la canción hecha por el mismo autor Jorge Inostrosa e interpretada por "Los Cuatro Cuartos".**

* * *

 **LA NOVIA DE MI CAPITAN**

Las ruinas del viejo castillo de Shinso eran nuestro refugio desde hace cinco días. Era un lugar terrorífico, con muros de piedra negra que producían sombras deformes y alargadas que parecían querer atraparnos. O tal vez esa era mi impresión. Parecía un lugar embrujado.

Lo único agradable a la vista era aquel enorme árbol de cerezo que se erguía a un par de metros de nosotros. Era muy hermoso, mecía sus ramas suavemente y sus pétalos parecían bailar en el viento antes de caer. Siempre me calmaba el verlo así tan lindo y saludable, pues durante todo el tiempo que llevábamos en guerra había visto muchísimos cerezos totalmente destruidos.

Suspiré con pesar y negué con la cabeza. ¿Cuándo se acabaría todo eso?

—¡Hey, mocoso! ¿Qué tanto estás mirando?—me gritó alguien. —¡Date prisa con eso!

Di un respingo de susto. Por un momento me había olvidado de lo que hacía.

Asentí nervioso y avancé lo más rápido que pude hasta llegar a la improvisada zona enfermería, ubicada casi al final del patio central del "castillo". Una vez ahí me dispuse a ayudar a los tres heridos que habían llegado hace un momento. Tenía aptitudes para eso, de hecho, era lo único que podía hacer. Las armas no eran lo mío y el combate mucho menos.

Después de un rato salí del lugar con las manos temblorosas. Pudimos salvarlos, pero sus gritos de dolor aun retumbaban en mi cabeza y el olor de la sangre me había mareado. Me senté sobre un saco de arena para calmarme un poco.

A mi alrededor los soldados caminaban de un lugar a otro, concentrados, con expresiones serias y endurecidas. Claramente yo resaltaba entre ellos, era el único asustado, pálido e inseguro. Ya llevaba casi tres meses en el ejército y aun no me acostumbraba a eso, mis manos y cuerpo no paraban de temblar.

Aquello era un infierno en la tierra. Yo no veía la gloria ni el honor en servir al Rey para proteger mi nación y a mi familia. Yo solo veía un paisaje de gente muriendo por montones, extranjeros invadiendo nuestras tierras, quemando, saqueando y destruyendo todo.

" _Eres demasiado joven para estar aquí, Hanataro"_ me había dicho el capitán hace un par de semanas.

Sí, solo tenía 16 años, era el más joven de toda la compañía, pero las órdenes del Rey eran absolutas; un hombre de cada familia debía unirse al ejército real para defender la Sociedad de Almas de los invasores del Wandenreich. Pues bien, en mi familia yo era el único hombre así que sencillamente no tenía opción.

Necesitábamos hasta el último hombre que pudiera combatir. Habíamos perdido la cuarta parte de nuestro ejército en una cuestión de días. El desembarco de los invasores por el oeste fue rápido, silencioso y letal y para cuando la Sociedad de Almas intentó reaccionar ya era demasiado tarde, las tierras del oeste y los tres regimientos encargados de defenderlas habían sido aniquilados.

Las pérdidas se contaban por cientos, si es que no miles.

De pronto el sonido del clarín me sobresaltó.

—¡Es la compañía 15! —escuché exclamar a alguien, seguramente al reconocer los estandartes.

Mi corazón dio un brinco al oírlo. Era mi compañía, al fin regresaban. Me puse de pie de un salto para ir a recibirlos junto a varios de mis compañeros, pero entre empujones y golpes me dejaron atrás muy rápido.

Al llegar cerca de la entrada sentí una opresión en el pecho. Las bajas habían sido demasiadas, habían partido casi cincuenta hombres a reforzar la defensa de una aldea cercana y ahora regresaban apenas veinte.

Mis ojos se humedecieron, pero me obligué a no llorar. Ya me habían regañado muchas veces por eso diciéndome que con las lágrimas los muertos no revivían y que no debía deshonrar su sacrificio.

En eso reparé en algo más; el capitán no se veía por ninguna parte, tampoco su caballo negro. ¿En donde estaban?

Las piernas me temblaron y un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda al imaginar lo peor. No, el capitán no podía estar muerto. No, no, no.

—¡Necesito ayuda por aquí! —gritó alguien y al reconocer la voz un alivio increíble me invadió.

Lo busqué con la vista y lo encontré al fondo de la formación, llevando a dos heridos a lomos de su caballo.

—¡A su orden mi capitán! —respondieron varios al unísono y se acercaron para bajar con cuidado a los dos hombres que ahora reconocí; eran Ganju y Chad, se veían muy mal.

Los recién llegados se desplomaron en el suelo, agotados, heridos y hambrientos. De inmediato varios miembros del cuerpo médico se acercaron a ellos para atenderlos y ayudarlos.

—Capitán. —me acerqué a él y le extendí mi cantimplora con agua, él la recibió con mano temblorosa. —¡Está herido! —exclamé después de observarlo por unos segundos. Tenía un gran corte que iba desde el hombro hasta la mitad del brazo izquierdo y una herida más pequeña en un costado del abdomen. Sin mencionar los hematomas y cortadas pequeñas que tenía en la cara.

El solo asintió con la cabeza, sin dejar de beber y se encogió de hombros para decirme que no era gran cosa.

—¡Pero está sangrando mucho! —chillé. La zona del brazo del uniforme estaba empapada de sangre.

—No es nada. —dijo finalmente y se quitó el quepis, dejando que su alborotado cabello naranja bailara con el viento.

Se pasó la mano por el cabello y la cara, ensuciándosela aun más de sangre y tierra y luego volvió a beber. Estaba sediento.

—Gracias, Hanataro. —me devolvió la cantimplora y se acomodó el rifle, no lo soltó en ningún momento, como buen soldado. Entonces tomó las riendas de su caballo y me las entregó. —Te encargo a Zangetsu. Dale agua y aliméntalo, por favor. Enseguida vuelvo.

—¡Sí, capitán! —asentí. Me gustaba cuidar de él, el caballo era un animal precioso y por suerte se llevaba bien conmigo.

—Sé bueno con Hanataro, Zangetsu. —dijo el capitán acariciándole la cabeza. —Y no lo patees de nuevo, ¿de acuerdo? Podrías quebrarlo esta vez. —agregó en un tono divertido mientras me miraba de reojo.

¿Dije que se llevaba bien conmigo? Pues sí, ahora lo hace. Hasta hace poco parecía no agradarle y me lo demostró de una manera muy dolorosa.

Mi cara enrojeció por completo al escuchar varias risas a mi alrededor. Al parecer nunca nadie se olvidaría de aquel incidente.

Bajé la cabeza, avergonzado y entonces sentí la cálida mano del capitán Kurosaki revolviendo mi cabello.

—Cuento contigo.

Al voltear a verlo él ya caminaba lentamente en dirección hacia el lugar en donde esperaba el general y otros oficiales.

\- o -

Faltaba poco para la medianoche y un par de fogatas ardían en el campamento.

No podía dormir, había oído que en dos días marcharíamos hacia el sur para defender la ciudad de Junrinan y esta el regimiento completo. Estaba demasiado nervioso y asustado como para siquiera intentar dormir.

Fuera, sentado frente a una fogata y recargado contra los restos de un muro pequeño estaba el capitán Kurosaki, arropado con un grueso manto de lana negra.

A nuestro alrededor, los guardias de turno caminaban de un lado a otro con sus armas al hombro y reflejos activados.

El capitán levantó la cabeza al sentirme llegar y asintió, dándome a entender que podía acompañarlo.

Me senté frente a él y extendí mis manos hacia el fuego para entrar en calor.

—Hace mucho frío. —comenté para romper el silencio, él solo asintió, así que me dediqué a observar las llamas y escuchar los sonidos a mi alrededor; el crepitar de la leña, las pisadas de los soldados, las cigarras que cantaban a lo lejos.

Suspiré y al levantar la vista me fijé en el hombre frente a mí; otra vez estaba escribiendo en esa libreta y se veía muy concentrado. De vez en cuando esbozaba una leve sonrisa y se acomodaba el cabello con la mano.

El capitán escribía a menudo, algo que todos en el regimiento habían observado. Durante mucho tiempo pensé que eran cartas para sus familiares, pero luego me enteré que toda su familia había muerto hace muchos años, cuando él era solo un niño.

¿Qué tanto escribirá? Siempre me preguntaba eso. Tal vez eran estrategias para la batalla y cosas así, aunque si fuera eso no estaría haciéndolo solo. ¿Qué otra cosa podría ser? Nadie lo sabía, había incluso una apuesta con dinero para el que lograra adivinarlo.

"El capitán poeta" lo provocaban sus amigos, intentando sacarle la verdad. Él los miraba con su habitual ceño fruncido, pero luego sonreía y se encogía de hombros, dejando a todos con las dudas. Y la verdad eso se me hacía aun más raro, él no tenía precisamente la cara de un hombre sensible y no podía imaginarlo escribiendo cosas así.

Era un misterio para muchos e incluso había algunas apuestas para el que lograra adivinarlo.

Suspiré con pesar al saber que probablemente nunca lo sabría, no me arriesgaría a preguntarle y que se molestara conmigo. Yo lo admiraba mucho, el capitán era un buen hombre, valiente y decidido. Según lo que había oído tuvo una infancia muy dura, pero pudo salir adelante y ahora ostentaba el mando de la compañía número 15, una de las más grandes de nuestro ejército, el "Gotei 13". Se había ganado la confianza de los altos mandos, la admiración de sus hombres y era temido y respetado en el campo de batalla. Siempre se le veía cabalgado al frente de la formación para alentar a sus hombres, aun cuando eso lo convertía en un blanco fácil para el enemigo.

De cierta forma me alegraba estar bajo su mando, aunque admito que su expresión malhumorada en un principio me asustaba.

Por muy atrevido que sonara, veía en él una figura de hermano mayor. El capitán siempre se preocupaba por mi —más que ningún otro de mis compañeros—, me cuidaba y aunque a veces me regañaba, era amable conmigo. De hecho, era solo gracias a él que aún me encontraba con vida. En más de una ocasión me protegió de los enemigos, o procuraba dejarme fuera del campo de batalla para mantenerme a salvo, como fue en esta última ocasión.

Levanté la vista y lo observé otra vez. Se veía tan tranquilo, con el ceño fruncido, pero tranquilo. ¿Cómo podía estar tan calmado en la situación en la que estábamos? No estábamos cien por ciento a salvo en ese lugar, en cualquier momento podríamos ser atacados. Es más, él aun estaba herido y en dos días más iríamos a combatir otra vez. ¿Acaso era cierto que no temía a nada? No parecía preocuparle, de hecho ni siquiera parecía estar en este mundo en estos momentos.

—¿Qué pasa Hanataro? ¿Algo que quieras decirme?

Di un respingo del susto y palidecí. No me había dado cuenta que lo estaba observando tan fijamente.

—N-nada, capitán. —respondí nervioso y tomé mi cantimplora para jugar con ella.

—¿Seguro? —me miró de una manera que casi exigía decirle la verdad.

—N-no… solo…eeh... no es nada, señor

Suspiré y bajé la cabeza para observar las llamas, él también regresó a lo suyo.

Permanecimos así por varios minutos hasta que levanté la cabeza otra vez.

—Yo…solo… solo me preguntaba… si es verdad lo que dicen.

Él siguió escribiendo.

—No lo sé. ¿Qué es lo que dicen?

—Que… usted no le teme a nada. —me sentí muy tonto al preguntarle eso.

Entonces él cerró la libreta y levantó la vista para mirarme.

—Todos tenemos miedo a algo, Hanataro.

Permanecí en silencio por unos segundos.

—Pero…yo me siento asustado todo el tiempo. —confesé. —Me dan miedo muchas cosas; el dolor, el pensar que puedo morir en cualquier momento, que mis compañero mueran, pero creo que debo ser el único. Ellos siempre están como si nada, a usted tampoco parece importarle, siempre cabalga al frente como si no pudieran lastimarlo. Está herido y no se muestra asustado. ¿No siente temor a que lo hieran gravemente? ¿A qué un día ya no pueda regresar? ¿A qué a pesar de todo no lo logremos y perdamos?

Me miró fijamente por unos segundos y se cruzó de manos. Podía ver como estaban vendadas y con algunas manchas de sangre y tinta.

—Claro que sí, soy humano a fin de cuentas. —me respondió. —Mis miedos son tan reales como los tuyos, Hanataro, eso te lo aseguro, es solo que… debes saber que cuando tienes miedo es el único momento en que realmente puedes ser valiente. —sonrió levemente y yo lo miré sin comprender. —No soy un dios guerrero, ni nada de eso. Solo soy un hombre que tiene algo importante que proteger y que está dispuesto a dar su vida para lograrlo.

Aquellas palabras me sorprendieron.

—¿Qué… qué es eso tan importante? —pregunté, pero me reprendí de inmediato, estaba inmiscuyéndome demasiado. —¡Ah! Lo siento, no quería…

Él se rascó la nuca, se veía incómodo, pero no enfadado.

—Amm… solo alguien.

Abrí los ojos sorprendido, no pensé que respondería algo así. Alguien. ¿Alguien como quién? ¿Sería el Rey? ¿Tanta era su lealtad hacia él?

El capitán arqueó una ceja al ver mi cara de confusión. Tal vez pensó que me estaba haciendo ideas raras pues lo vi fruncir el ceño y sonrojarse, como debatiendo internamente si decirme más o no.

—Una mujer. —lo dijo volteando su cara y tan bajito que apenas lo oí.

¿U-una mujer? Esta vez abrí y cerré la boca como un pez fuera del agua. ¡Vaya! Eso si que no me lo esperaba. El capitán era muy reservado con su vida privada, pero era casi de conocimiento público que estaba soltero y sin compromiso. En varias ocasiones oía que sus amigos lo molestaban diciéndole que moriría virgen y rodeado de animales y siendo sinceros, a veces pensaba lo mismo. El capitán era un hombre joven y atractivo, pero él ni siquiera parecía reparar en las mujeres que veíamos cuando marchábamos de aldea en aldea y que lo miraban encantadas. Incluso yo las encontraba bonitas, pero él…nada, ni siquiera un comentario. Era como si no tuviera ojos para verlas.

—¿Eso te sorprende? —me preguntó mirándome extrañado.

—Ahh… ehh…no, lo siento. —tome mi cantimplora y bebí un poco de agua para disimular y salir del paso.

—Estoy comprometido, Hanataro.

Escupí ruidosamente toda el agua que bebía, por poco y muero ahogado, pero eso no era lo más importante. Mi mandíbula casi tocó el suelo y lo miré con los ojos muy, muy abiertos. ¡¿El capitán Kurosaki comprometido?! ¡¿Con quién?! ¿En qué momento ocurrió? ¿Alguien más lo sabría? Miré a todos lados nerviosamente, sintiéndome dueño de una verdad universal y luego volví a mirarlo a él.

—¡Oye! ¡¿Qué significa esa expresión?! —me gruñó apuntándome acusadoramente con un dedo. —¿Por qué todos ponen la misma cara? ¿Tan extraño es que esté comprometido? ¡Apuesto a que tú también creías que moriría como un viejo solitario y rodeado de gatos! ¡Ni siquiera me gustan los gatos!

Bien, al parecer leía mi mente.

—¡L-lo siento! —exclamé y me pasé las manos nerviosamente por la cara para borrar mi expresión de sorpresa.

Quise llorar internamente. El capitán estaba molesto y eso era lo que menos trataba de hacer. Desde mi lugar podía ver como una venita furiosa palpitaba en su cabeza y un aura sombría lo rodeaba.

—Lo siento, no lo sabía. —me disculpé nuevamente y bajé la cabeza, como cachorro regañado.

El soltó un largo suspiro de resignación.

—Pocos lo saben. —vi como se rascaba la nuca otra vez, pero ahora se veía nervioso. —Y me gustaría que permaneciera así. —agregó y yo asentí.

— Me alegro por usted, debe ser una persona muy especial.

—Lo es. —sonrió de una manera que nunca había visto antes y sus ojos brillaron.

¡Wow! Ahora me intrigaba saber como era su prometida, para que pudiera lograr esas expresiones en el capitán me la imaginaba como una especie de deidad. Quien sabe, tal vez una reencarnación de la diosa Amaterasu.

—Emm… ¿p-podría preguntarle como es?

Me miró extrañado otra vez y luego suspiró. No parecía muy cómodo hablando de cosas tan personales, pero terminó respondiéndome de todos modos, tal vez porque sabía que yo no iría con el chisme a alguien más. Claro que su descripción fue de lo más rara, entre todo lo que me dijo solo pude entender que era de baja estatura, que tenía el cabello negro y que dibujaba horrible.

Después de eso desvió el tema y hablamos de otras cosas. Al cabo de unas horas él se levantó para irse a descansar.

Yo permanecí en el lugar por casi una hora más, y también me retiré.

\- o -

La ciudad de Junrinan había sido liberada por fin. Fue una batalla muy dura, pero pudimos vencer. El ejército de Wandenreich se replegó y se dio la orden de no perseguirlos. Los haríamos retroceder poco a poco.

El capitán recibió un disparo de bala en el mismo brazo herido, según él era un amuleto de atracción y prefería que fuera en el izquierdo y no en el diestro. Mientras descansaban en una de las casas del pueblo, él y el capitán Abarai reían y discutían por cualquier tontería, compitiendo entre ellos por ver quien tenía más "medallas de guerra" sobre sus cuerpos.

Yo no le veía nada de divertido. Sus heridas eran varias y parecían momias de tan vendados que estaban, pero ellos como si nada.

Y por cierto, yo solo obtuve un raspón en el brazo y un chichón en la coronilla. Apenas llegamos al frente, alguien me golpeó la cabeza por detrás y caí inconsciente casi enseguida. Nunca supe quien me golpeó ni quien me arrastró fuera del campo.

\- o -

Habíamos partido hace cinco días de la aldea Haineko y ahora nos encontrábamos en un valle a los pies del monte Koufushi.

Una noche nuevamente el capitán y yo nos encontramos en la extraña tranquilidad de una fogata. Hablamos durante un rato y cuando él se retiró, noté que había dejado caer algo.

Me acerqué a recogerlo y al voltearlo descubrí que era una fotografía; un retrato —obviamente en blanco y negro— de una elegante dama que sujetaba una sombrilla y sonreía bajo un árbol de cerezo.

La reconocí de inmediato; ahí entre mis manos estaba el retrato de Rukia Kuchiki, la hermana menor de Byakuya Kuchiki, el general de nuestro regimiento.

Procesé la información por unos segundos y entonces relacioné todo. ¡Ella era la prometida del capitán Kurosaki! Eso explicaba muchas cosas, ya decía yo que había algo raro en la manera tan informal en la que el capitán se dirigía al general, algo que nadie más hacía. También ese interés y preocupación por la seguridad del otro.

—¡Hey! —aquel grito casi me hace brincar y caer sobre el fuego. Al voltear, ya tenía al capitán frente a mí. Me quitó el retrato de las manos y me miró fijamente, como si estuviera acusándome por quitarle un preciado tesoro.

—I-iba a devolvérselo. —susurré.

Él pareció relajarse un poco y suspiró, aunque se veía algo avergonzado. Un silencio incómodo se formó entre nosotros, así que para salir del momento dije lo primero que me vino a la cabeza.

—Ella es muy buena persona.

—¿La conoces? —me preguntó arqueando una ceja y yo asentí. —¿De dónde?

Le conté que vivía en Kageyoshi, una gran ciudad del norte en donde la familia Kuchiki era una de las más importantes. Mi familia y yo nos habíamos trasladado allá desde una pequeña aldea costera un par de meses antes de la invasión del Wandenreich.

Trabajábamos para su familia y vivíamos en el sector trasero de la mansión Kuchiki, en donde los sirvientes tenían sus residencias. Mi madre era ayudante de cocina en la mansión y yo trabajaba como ayudante del jardinero.

—Rukia-san siempre fue muy amable con nosotros. —le dije. —Aunque al principio me ponía nervioso, después de todo ella era alguien noble y yo solo un campesino, pero con el tiempo noté que es una persona muy cálida. Era muy buena conmigo y mi familia, aunque siempre me regañaba cuando la trataba con demasiada formalidad. —me rasqué la mejilla, nervioso. —En ocasiones la veía practicar kendo y el tiro al arco a escondidas de su hermano. —sonreí al recordarlo y vi que él también sonrió. —Permanecí en su casa hasta que los ocurrió todo esto y llegó la orden del Rey para integrar el ejército. Y aquí estoy ahora.

Él me escuchó atento y luego asintió.

Fue entonces que me contó su historia, él llegó a Kageyoshi desde una lejana ciudad del este y vivió varios meses ahí sin haber visto nunca a la familia Kuchiki. Él ya era militar ejército cuando se encontraron por primera vez, aunque aun no tenía rango. Se conocieron un día cuando él intentó defender el carruaje de Rukia-san de unos bandidos, pero terminó siendo confundido por uno de ellos y golpeado salvajemente por la propia Rukia-san.

Cuando ella se dio cuenta que en realidad no era un bandido el capitán ya estaba inconsciente. Ella entonces ordenó que lo llevaran al interior del su casa y lo cuidaran, pero al despertar los dos comenzaron a discutir; él reclamándole que era una enana violenta y malagradecida y ella diciéndole que nadie le había pedido ayuda, que podía defenderse sola y que además le había dado un golpe en la cabeza por atreverse a insultarla y gruñirle de esa forma.

Yo lo miré con una gotita cayendo por mi cabeza.

" _Eso es amor del bueno"_ pensé al ver como los ojos del capitán brillaban al recordar esos momentos. No sonaban muy románticos que digamos, pero en fin…

Continuó su historia, contándome como fueron conociéndose y llegando a ser grandes amigos. Un par de años después él ya había alcanzado el rango de teniente.

Se me hacía raro que no lo hubiera visto antes, aunque claro, él era un soldado que siempre estaba de un lado a otro y yo llevaba menos de un año viviendo en casa de Rukia-san. Sin mencionar que generalmente estaba oculto en los jardines.

También me contó que en cierta ocasión salvó la vida del hermano de Rukia-san y con eso se ganó su gratitud, aunque no la suficiente como para que le concediera la mano de su hermana en matrimonio tan fácilmente. Tenía un rango, era un oficial y ya estaba un poco más cerca de la posición de ella, pero aun así tuvo que ser paciente y demostrar con hechos que era digno para que al fin aceptara la unión.

Según él fue un camino difícil, pero estaba decidido y lo logró. Sin embargo cuando ya estaba por fijarse la fecha de la boda, la invasión del Wandenreich y la declaración de guerra al país los obligó a postergar sus planes hasta que acabara el conflicto.

—No es justo. —se me escapó.

Él sonrió divertido y se encogió de hombros.

—Así son las cosas. —señaló. —Pero ya ves, otra razón para sobrevivir. —agregó con una leve sonrisa. —Solo debes buscarlas.

Y no pude evitar sonreír también, eso sonaba muy optimista y de cierta forma me contagió de esperanza. Entonces mi atención se fijó en otra cosa, algo que capturó mi curiosidad otra vez.

—Te propongo un trato. —me dijo con una sonrisa burlona al notar el objeto de mi interés. —Cuando todo esto termine, dejaré que veas lo que hay aquí. —movió la libreta de un lado a otro y mis ojos la siguieron. —Así que podrás ganar esa apuesta.

—¡Ah! N-no, no es eso, no quería…—negué con la cabeza y las manos cuando me di cuenta de lo que hacía. Parecía un cachorrito mirando el juguete que su amo sostiene antes de lanzarlo.

—¿En serio? —parecía divertido de mi reacción.

—Sí… no, es decir… yo…no…

—Pero cuando todo esto termine. —repitió divertido. —Así que debes sobrevivir como sea. —esbozó una sonrisa y se levantó. —Ya es tarde, trata de dormir algo, Hanataro. —me revolvió el cabello y pasó de largo junto a mi.

Mi cara enrojeció, aquel gesto me hizo sentir como un niño pequeño.

—Pero si… —su voz me llegó desde la espalda y tuve que voltear a verlo. —Si llegara a morir antes, te pido que te encargues de esto.

Abrí los ojos, espantado.

—¡No diga eso! —la sola idea me horrorizó, el capitán Kurosaki no podía morir. Simplemente no podía, era una buena persona y tenía que hacer feliz a Rukia-san. —¡Eso no pasará!

—Todo puede pasar Hanataro, sólo somos humanos. —me sonrió con melancolía y luego siguió su camino hasta su tienda.

Me quedé pensando por varios minutos, lo que me dijo era cierto. Nadie podía saber a ciencia cierta que pasaría. Podía poner todo su empeño y corazón en sobrevivir, pero siempre habían cosas que escapaban de nuestras manos, simplemente no se podía controlar el universo.

\- o -

Y así sin darme cuenta ya habían pasado algunas semanas. Semanas de varias noches sin dormir, de marchas interminables, de heridas, de hambre, frío y sed, pero con una convicción en cada uno de nosotros.

La imagen de mi familia aparecía en mi cabeza dándome ánimos. Quería volver a verlos y para eso teníamos que ganar. Y lo íbamos logrando. Los soldados de Yhwach eran despiadados, cierto, pero su arrogancia los hizo confiarse y subestimarnos.

Como había dicho el capitán Abarai en cierta ocasión "no hay nada más peligroso que un animal herido defendiendo su madriguera". Tenía razón, ellos se confiaron con sus primeras victorias, pero no contaban con el espíritu de batalla de la Sociedad de Almas.

Y ahora yo me sentía confiado, teníamos que ganar. Había muchas cosas que quería hacer y muchos motivos por lo que sobrevivir. Como me había dicho el capitán hace tiempo, había que buscar las razones para vivir.

Muchas veces marchábamos ciegos, con el sol y el polvo quemando nuestras gargantas, pero no podíamos detenernos, ya faltaba poco. Poco a poco lográbamos hacerlos retroceder.

Me sentía más valiente y protegido por el resto de mis compañeros. Frente a nosotros siempre iba el capitán Kurosaki, cabalgando sobre Zangetsu, e infundiendo valor a todos sus hombres.

¡Sí, podíamos ganar!

\- o -

Durante las noches el capitán y yo hablábamos frente al fuego. Las conversaciones partían con cosas triviales, pero terminaban en torno a Rukia-san. El capitán ya no se sentía tan incómodo hablando de ella y podía ver como sus ojos recuperaban su brillo cada vez que la mencionaba.

Su solo nombre era como un bálsamo para él, lo hacía olvidar todo el horror que veíamos a diario, pues aunque íbamos ganando, no podía negar que cada batalla era más cruel que la anterior. Me gustaba escucharlo, era reconfortante. Había ocasiones en las que lo oía susurrar su nombre mientras dormía, generalmente cuando acababa herido y no podía evitar sonreír divertido por eso.

\- o -

Los exploradores encontraron la última guarnición del Wandenreich situada en una pequeña región del sur, cercano a la costa. Era nuestra oportunidad para derrotarlos de una vez por todas.

Todos estábamos cansados, heridos y hambrientos, pero era el último esfuerzo. Si ganábamos aquí se acababa la guerra, los niños podrían crecer y tener un futuro y nuestra identidad no sería sometida a nadie.

\- o -

El día elegido llegó y el cielo amaneció de lo más gris. Los rayos del sol no alcanzaban a atravesar las nubes, parecía que llovería, pero ninguna gota se dejaba caer todavía.

Eso me trajo un mal presentimiento, pero decidí ignorarlo.

Con todo el ejército reunido, los generales Kuchiki, Kyoraku y Kenpachi dieron la orden a sus oficiales y todos partimos. Sería un ataque definitivo.

—¡Destrócenlos a todos! —rugió el general Kenpachi.

El rifle tembló entre mis manos y mis rodillas se unieron a su temblor. De pronto sentí pánico.

Entonces sentí una mano cálida sobre mi cabeza, al voltear vi que el capitán me sonreía levemente.

—Tranquilo Hanataro. Ya todo terminará.

Asentí nervioso, pero no dejaba de sentirme intranquilo por ese presentimiento.

El general Kuchiki hizo una seña con la mano y los clarines anunciaron el toque de ataque.

Fue como una ola que se levantó furiosa, cargando el estandarte del Rey. Los caballos estremecían el suelo con sus cascos y los demás lo hacían con sus botas.

Todos gritando enardecidos, listos a enfrentar la victoria.

Pero no fue tan fácil. De pronto nos vimos rodeados por muchísimos soldados del Wandenreich que aparecieron por los cuatro puntos cardinales. Los Sternritter comandando cada pelotón de manera brutal y despiadada. Éramos superados en número de uno a diez.

El ruido de las balas inundaba el ambiente y cuando las municiones se acabaron, llegó el momento de la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo. Ahora era el sonido de las bayonetas y katanas que se estrellaban una contra otras, brotando chispas por todas partes.

Solo pude ver cuando al capitán lo tiraron de su caballo y comenzó a combatir en tierra. Su uso con la espada era muy bueno, pero habían demasiados enemigos cerca de él, muchos de ellos aun con rifles.

Quise acercarme a ayudarlo, pero uno de ellos me disparó en la pierna y caí.

Creí que todo acabaría en ese momento, pero entonces la segunda ola de nuestro ejército apareció desde el norte, arrasando con cada uno de los enemigos de uniforme blanco.

La lucha seguía, quedaban muy pocos en pie, ya casi ganábamos cuando de pronto escuché el ruido de un disparo, seguido por tres más. Después de eso solo se escuchó el sonido de un katana blandirse al aire y luego enterrarse en un cuerpo.

Al voltear, mis ojos se abrieron de par en par. Ahí, a un par de metros de mí, arrodillado y llevándose una mano al pecho manchado de sangre estaba el capitán Kurosaki, en su otra mano sujetaba el mango de su espada que estaba clavada en el cuerpo de un sujeto de cabello rubio.

De inmediato el general Kuchiki y el capitán Abarai se acercaron a él y lo sujetaron antes que cayera completamente al suelo. Yo también me acerque. Pude ver como la sangre escurría sobre su uniforme y desde las comisuras de su boca.

El intentó sonreírles, pero no pudo y solo les dijo algo muy bajito que no pude oír. Sus ojos ya estaban opacos y su cara muy pálida. La sangre brotaba a borbotones de las heridas en su pecho.

El general asintió con pesar y el capitán pelirrojo lo miró con los ojos humedecidos.

Entonces se fijó en mí. Con mucha dificultad metió la mano al interior de su chaqueta y extrajo la libreta en la que siempre escribía. Intentó sonreírme otra vez, pero solo tosió una gran cantidad de sangre.

Yo lloraba a mares. Eso no estaba pasando, el capitán no se estaba muriendo frente a mí, no después de contarme su vida y todos los planes que tenía con Rukia-san. ¡No!

De fondo aun se oían algunos gritos agonizantes y las últimas peleas entre bandos.

Recibí la libreta manchada de sangre y la protegí con mis brazos, sin dejar de llorar en ningún momento.

Fue entonces que él pudo sonreír finalmente y una última palabra escapó de sus labios, un nombre muy importante; "Rukia"

\- o -

El capitán cayó en la batalla de Inuzuri, por conquistar la victoria. Tan cerca del final, tan cerca de la vida que había planeado.

Era muy injusto. Demasiado injusto.

No tengo palabras para describir la sensación que tuve cuando Rukia-san nos vio regresar a Kageyoshi con el cuerpo del capitán Kurosaki. Cuando entramos por la puerta principal de la mansión —y me incluyo ya que yo debía entregarle algo importante —en un principio su rostro reflejó alivio y una felicidad enorme al ver regresar a su hermano y al capitán Abarai —quien era un amigo muy cercano de ella—. Sin embargo, sus ojos violetas perdieron su brillo y su sonrisa desapareció al ver el improvisado féretro de madera sobre el cual estaba la chaqueta del uniforme del capitán.

De alguna forma me sentí culpable, como si les hubiera fallado a los dos. Ella no preguntó nada, solo lloró desconsolada y se aferró con fuerza al torso de su hermano, quien a pesar de sus propias heridas no la alejó en ningún momento.

Su cuerpo tenía pequeños espasmos y sus lamentos podían oírse por toda la mansión. Eran desgarradores.

Tuve que apartar la vista para no romper a llorar otra vez. Llevaba de las riendas a Zangetsu, quien también se veía muy triste, seguramente comprendiendo el por qué de la ausencia de su dueño.

Esa noche cumplí mi promesa, me hice cargo de su libreta y se la entregué a Rukia-san. Ella la tomó con delicadeza y la estrechó contra su pecho, atesorándola para siempre.

Debo decir que me sorprendí demasiado cuando leí su contenido, el capitán Kurosaki era en verdad, un capitán poeta. En las hojas —manchadas con sangre— se leían muchísimas historias, cartas, vivencias, pensamientos, pero sobresalían las poesías y sonetos que en su mayoría estaban inspirados y dirigidos a una sola persona, una mujer de cabello negro y ojos violetas.

La posesión más importante del capitán le pertenecía a ella, quien era su persona más importante y quien curiosamente, le había obsequiado aquella libreta.

Después de entregarla me retiré de la mansión para ir a ver a mi familia. Iba tranquilo y contento de haber podido al menos llevarle aquel objeto. Porque esa libreta le pertenecía a ella, quien con son su solo recuerdo lo ayudaba a dormir en las noches, quien lo hacía sonreír en un mundo de caos, quien le daba esperanzas para un mañana mejor.

Dejé la mansión con una pequeña sonrisa en mi rostro, porque al menos una parte de Ichigo Kurosaki viviría para siempre en sus palabras. Y porque ahora estaba en manos de la novia de mi capitán.

" _Cuando suene el clarín de batalla, bastará Rukia, tu nombre, para ir a buscar la victoria con altivo y osado corazón. Y si el plomo enemigo me derriba, tu nombre límpido lucero brotará de mis labios de guerrero como el último y eterno adiós" *_

* * *

 **Chan chan! Ojalá les haya gustado. Pobrecito Ichigo, duele su muerte, pero así era la historia de la canción. Está basado en el cap. Rafael Torreblanca, quien fue personaje real e Inostrosa uso en su libro con el mismo nombre. Y que de verdad escribía *o***

 ***Fragmento de la canción... Me pone la piel chinita.**


End file.
